Tales of Selphia
by anonymousberry16
Summary: A series of short stories based on the lives of the people of Selphia. Tales of love and friendship, self-discovery and acceptance. Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 4 nor it's characters. All stories are based on my own personal headcanons and are not fact.
1. Sleeping Beauty (Clorica&Volkanon)

"...ca...orica..."

The voice seemed muffled, yet crystal clear.

"CLORICA!"

Startled, the drowsy girl snapped her head up. Blinking furiously, she stuttered and stumbled over her words. "I-I'm awa... I wasn't sleeping. I wasn't." Forcing back a yawn, she stared, wide-eyed, at Volkanon intently, though it stung her tired eyes.

"Hmm." The older man grunted knowingly in response, furrowing his eyebrows and staring back at her. A few seconds passed until he spoke again. "Have you been getting enough sleep, Clorica?" his voice boomed in the small room. Clorica stretched her arms up, suppressing another yawn as she felt her eyelids become heavy again.

"Of course..." she replied lazily. Her soft voice fizzled out into a soft yawn. Volkanon continued to stare as she continued to fight the urge to sleep. Her purple hair fell into her face as she began to nod off once more. But Clorica was aware she was being watched very closely by her mentor. She squeezed her eyes shut, scrunching up her face as she tried to keep herself awake.

"Then why must you always be so tired." Volkanon rumbled, his voice loud enough to startle Clorica again. "I fear you have been cursed."

Clorica shot up in her seat. "A-a curse? Wha-"

Volkanon interrupted her.

"Much like the tale of Sleeping Beauty. I worry that you might follow the same fate." and with that, his shoulders shook and his tears flowed as his emotions took brief control. He bawled and bawled as Clorica looked on, bewildered.

"What?" she was confused to say the least. "Mr. Volkanon, why would you think I'm cursed? That's rather silly of you." She started to giggle childishly.

Immediately, Volkanon's tears stopped and he composed himself.

"Maybe so, young Clorica. But I am a man of unreasonable worry," he began to chuckle himself as he thought more about it. "I just can't think of any explanation why you would be sleeping so much all of the time."

Clorica yawned. "Me neither."

Then she cocked her head, her mind ticking as the conversation caught up to her. "Sleeping Beauty, huh? Do you think I'm beautiful, Volkanon?" She beamed at him, laughter welling up in her stomach. Volkanon brushed off his shoulder thoughtfully.

"Well, of course. I think you are many things, Clorica. But," he fixed his gaze on her again, giving her a stern look, "you need to stop falling asleep so easily. A reliable butler is an alert one."

Clorica nodded sleepily in understanding. "I'll try my best..."

"I can't help worrying about you. You're like a daughter to me... and Vishnal like a son." Volkanon began to sniffle again as his face softened. "I just want you to both be successful... WAAAAAH!" His tears began pouring again as he let his emotions get the best of him. Clorica smiled affectionately, her brow furrowed.

"I understand. I'll try to not sleep as much."

Volkanon quickly composed himself again, patting his eyes dry with a white handkerchief. "I'm very glad to hear it, Miss Clorica. Now," he moved swiftly to the doorway and held the door open, turning back to face the young woman. "There is work we need to do. After all, there's a festival tomorrow!"

Clorica laughed and bounced up from her chair, feeling a little more energised now. She passed by Volkanon at the door, and he followed after locking the door to the office behind them. They walked out into the town square to begin the preparations, and hopefully... Clorica wouldn't fall asleep this time.

**A/N: Hi to anyone who remembers me from my other stories. It's been a while. I kinda don't write stories anymore, but I have a bunch of headcanons for this game that I might write stories for. In terms of my other stories, they won't be finished. It's just been so long since I even looked at them that I don't think I could now. Sorry about that. I'll update this whenever I have new stories done. Another will be added soon. **

**Apart from this, there won't be any other uploads from me, sorry if this disappoints anyone. I have just found new passions in life that I enjoy so much more.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next one lol**


	2. All's Fair in Love and War (Forte&Leon)

"Leon!" The blonde knight called out to the man walking in her direction. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." His voice was monotonus and his reply nonchalant. But he didn't stop for her.

"W-wait! Why did you just walk past me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you ask me to stop." Leon grinned smugly as Forte spluttered in protest, her face begin to take on a pinkish tone. The two stood feet apart, watching each other. The entire time Forte's small hand rested upon the handle of her sheathed Zweihaender.

"I, uh, thought you wanted to ask me something." Leon smirked again as the knight glared back at him, dumbfounded.

"I... I..." Her cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment. She hated when he teased her like this. "I-it's... GAH! It doesn't matter!" She turned on her heel and stomped off in aggravation as an amused Leon raised his eyebrow and let out a soft chuckle.

It was a few days until they crossed paths again. Forte had been actively avoiding Leon, to the point where she would hurry off in the opposite direction any time she saw him approaching. Her embarrassment was still high, though unfortunately for her, Leon still had more embarrassing to do. And he was relentless in his reign of tormenting.

So when Forte had joined her younger brother, Kiel, at Porcoline's Restaurant for lunch, there was nothing more stress-inducing than the sound of a very familiar male voice calling out to her from across the room.

"Forte, it's been a while!" Wearing his signature smirk, Leon walked up behind her, as she turned in her chair to glare at him, red-faced. He then plastered a fake pout on his face, feigning sadness and disappointment. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Forte's blush deepened. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

"I didn't." He quickly wore that same arrogant look again.

Forte stared intensely at him, feeling frustrated that he was able to drag a reaction out of her so easily. She'd had enough of his childish torment. She jumped up from her seat, bringing her eyes to his level and they had another stare down, much akin to their interaction a few days prior.

"You..." her words got caught in her throat as she studied Leon's face for any kind of emotion, though she found nothing but a simple smug smile.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" he retorted, trying to keep a straight face as Forte continued to struggle with her words, her cheeks red and her brow furrowed.

"W-why must you torment me so?" She sputtered, immediately regretting her sudden outburst. Leon's eyebrows shot up in surprise for a brief moment as the young knight turned her back on him again.

"Hey, now. Chill out, pretty lady, it's just a bit of fun!" He drawled lazily, trying to eliminate any kind of emotion from his voice. Forte snapped her head around to gift him another of her finest glares.

"It's infuriating." Her lips upturned into a pout, and the man couldn't help but notice how childish she looked when she did that. He briefly considered letting up, but a glint in his eye notified Forte that his reign of terror was not up yet.

So she bolted.

Before anyone could even blink, Forte was gone. Kiel finally looked up from the book he had been engrossed in to find his sister missing and the tall blue-haired man in her place.

"W-what happened? Where did Forte go?" Kiel had been so lost in his own world he had completely drowned out the spat between the two elders. Leon shrugged in response and wandered out of the restaurant himself, leaving the young Kiel confused and alone.

It didn't take long for him to track the knight down again. She was sat, legs dangling, on the bridge from the back entrance of Obsidian Mansion. The area was deserted and she could hear nothing but birdsong and the breeze whipping past her.

And footsteps. She honed in on the sound of those too. She immediately tensed up and her hand shot to her side to grasp the sword handle as she leapt to her feet.

"WHO-?!" She froze when she saw who was approaching her, and she immediately released the sword and stood down. "What do you want, Leon?"

She refused to look him in the eye, feeling the heat return to her face. Leon watched her for a few long moments as she fidgeted. The silence dragged on until she raised her voice again.

"If you're here to mess with me again, I must kindly request that you leave me be."

"Why are you so bothered?" Leon retaliated, his tone cool as ever. "You get flustered too easily."

Forte shot him a surprised, yet defensive look. "N-no I don't!"

Leon responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay so maybe I do... just a little. But that doesn't mean you should take advantage of it." Instinctively, she reached for her weapon.

He laughed and shook his head, a sly grin forming. "The way you go on, anyone would think you liked me or something."

"AH!" Forte sputtered and stammered for a few seconds in shock. "I-it's not like that! I mean... I do! But not in the way that you're thinking. Or maybe it is in the way that you're thinking. I don't-"

Leon held a hand up to her face to signal silence from her, and she promptly quietened down. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly. "Start from the top."

Forte closed her eyes and inhaled deeply for a few seconds. When she had steadied her racing heart she opened her eyes to meet the man's inquiring gaze. "I like you," she stated quietly.

Leon, hiding all emotion from his face, watched as her cheeks slowly started to show colour again. "Okay."

"But in a friend way," she continued. "Somewhat like a crush, in the way that I would like to be friends... with you."

"Is that it?" He mumbled. Forte nodded.

"It's nothing romantic."

"I know."

"Are you disappointed by that?" Forte stared at his face for any hint of how he was feeling, but Leon was unreadable.

"Not at all." He smiled. "So... you want to be friends, huh?"

Forte, now completely calm, nodded again. "Yes."

"So is this what you wanted to ask me the other day?" he mused.

"Yes. Well... kind of," the blonde knight tilted her head and her long ponytail swung with the sudden motion. "I actually wanted to know if you would have liked to accompany me somewhere, so we could, y'know, hang out."

"Sure," Leon answered with a genuine smile.

Forte snapped her gaze onto his face. "Wha-?"

"Let's hang out, Forte," he looked over his shoulder as he started to walk. "Where do you wanna go?"

Forte scurried to meet his pace and the two walked side by side back towards the town.

**A/N: Basically Forte has a friend crush on Leon and that's my headcanon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
